Hijo de un Demonio
by Chacalanime
Summary: -No eres humano,solo pareces humano-Contestó al chico,este dudó un segundo -Entonces qué soy-Ahora fue la otra persona la que vaciló -Eres...El hijo de un demonio Nueva historia,SE ACEPTAN OC,S
1. Chapter 1: La Guerra da Comienzo

Muy buenas a todos,sé que ultimamente no me he pasado mucho por aqui pero he tenido algunas complicaciones para ello y sé que tengo que continuar el fic de los Dioses,sin embargo mientras publicaré este otro fic. Bueno este fic está basado en un sueño que tuve,no,no habeis leido mal. ¡Un sueño! Pero me llamó bastante la atención y quise transformarlo en un fic. El sueño solo me dio la base y por supuesto no era de inazuma pero si que pude adaptarlo. La verdad no sé si pedir OC,S asique pedir en la review si quereis que los acepte. Sin más el primer capitulo.

**Capítulo 1: La guerra da comienzo**

Un día más se preparó para el partido. Normalmente jugaba a diario con sus amigos pero sentía que hoy sería distinto. Se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama de aquel horfanato que tantos años le había dado un hogar,mientras se ponía las zapatillas miró por la ventana. Allí sobre una rama de un árbol que pertenecía al jardín,un pequeño y curioso pájaro hacia lo mismo con el muchacho. Por sus colores podía ver que se trataba de un gorrión pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención del ave. Dentro de él sentía como algo le empujaba a saltar tras el pájaro,era como si aquel animal fuera algo que quisiera conseguir con todas sus fuerzas. Lentamente se puso en pie y se fue acercando a la ventana,no parecía ser muy consciente de lo que hacia. Sus músculos se movían solos en aquella dirección mientras su corazón y algo dentro de él pedía a gritos que alcanzase al pequeño gorrión. La ventana estaba abierta y poco a poco se fue acercando al borde de esta mientras el ave,inconsciente de todo lo que pasaba también se acercaba al borde de la rama,como esperando el encuentro con el chico. No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo pero sentía como su interior le mandaba hacerlo. Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse rojos mientras empezaba a subirse sobre esta. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación haciendo que el ave se espantará y despertando al chico de su extraño trance

-Pasa-Dijo a quien esperaba al otro lado mientras veía alejarse al gorrión y un chico con una banda de pelo naranja entró por la puerta

-Venga Meil estamos esperandote...-Hizo una pausa mientras se sorprendía al ver donde estaba subido el chico-¿Qué haces hay arriba?-Preguntó al moreno que por primera vez miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió al verse lejos del suelo sobre el marco de la ventana casi golpeando la persiana con la cabeza

-Pues. .. -Dijo algo confuso -No lo sé- Realmente no recordaba mucho de lo que le había impulsado a subirse,el de la banda lo miró mientras el silencio se prolongaba,¿y sí había descubierto aquello que había procurado esconder al de ojos marrones? No,sino se lo hubiese echado en cara nada más hubiera entrado por la puerta,pero entonces,¿qué hacía ahí?

-Bueno es igual Endo,¿nos vamos?- Dijo mientras bajaba de donde estaba subido,el otro chico solo asintió

-Ve tú primero yo enseguida voy- Espero algunos segundos sonriente mientras el chico salía de la habitación y rápidamente su cara cambió a otra más seria,se asomó por la ventana buscando algo que antes no estuviese ahí y que hubiera echo al chico subir hasta la ventana. En el jardín solo había algunas hojas y los arbustos. Nada llamó su atención y salió por la puerta. Pero lo que él no sabía era que entre esos arbustos sí había alguien. Una chica se encontraba allí escondida,no podía versele la cara ya que una capucha se la cubría.

-Maldición,casi le tenía- Salió de su escondite y se dispuso a marcharse.

Mientras fuera,un grupo de chicos montados en bici se habían reunido para jugar como todos los días un partido,todos pertenecían al equipo de fútbol del horfanato llamado Raimon y en entre ellos,había alguna chica. Meil se dispusó a cojer su bici,esta estaba al lado de Goenji y mientras se subía cruzó la vista con él. Desde pequeño había desarrollado una dura rivalidad con ese delantero,no solo en el fútbol,donde en cada partido ambos buscaban el choque directo,sino en el resto de cosas también, el de pelo plateado y él no paraban de competir en todo,en cuanto a notas,por las chicas y hasta en el simple echo de ver quien terminaba la comida antes. Esta rivalidad era algo especial que tenían y en gran medida el moreno era el que se lo tomaba más en serio ya que Meil siempre había sentido algo de envidia por la perfección que demostraba el jugador en su vida diaria,querido por la gente,bueno en los estudios y famoso entre las chicas,parecía que a parte de Goenji no había nada y eso era lo que trataba de cambiar. Pero él no sabía que el delantero de fuego compartía esa misma envidia,aunque por otro motivo distinto.

-Ya estoy aqui,anda vamos- Dijo Endo mientras se montaba en su bici y se ponían en marcha,algunos jugadores se adelantaron un poco pero Kido se quedó junto con aquel chico.

-Capitán,¿por qué has tardado tanto?- Preguntó el de las lentes,el chico se puso de nuevo serio

-Estuve comprobando una cosa,algo raro pasa,estar atentos por si acaso,no pueden hacerse con Meil bajo ningún concepto- El estratega asintió mientras se unía a los que estaban en cabeza. El portero solo se quedó mirando al mencionado,de estatura media,con el pelo moreno,de punta y algo desordenado. Llevaba puesto una camiseta negra con el dibujo de una llama en el centro y el contorno lleno de llamas,unos pantalones cortos rojos y unas zapatillas rojas con el mismo dibujo que la camiseta. Sonrió para sí mismo,le parecía irónico que alguien que parecía ser completamente normal y que se creía normal,fuese la pieza más importante de algo mucho más grande. Y todo ello residía en el secreto que tan bien le habían ocultado,aquel por el cual sus grandes ojos marrones habían cambiado de color esta mañana. No tardaron en llegar a un campo de tierra que se encontraba junto a un pequeño río. Y rápidamente hicieron los equipos,hoy les tocaba pedir a Kabeyama y a Kido. Las chicas se sentaron a ver el partido,ellas preferían ver como jugaban,además tenían otro importante motivo secreto que les impedía jugar. Solo una chica permaneció en el campo. Se trataba de Esmeralda,era una buena jugadora además de una estupenda chica. Tenía un bonito pelo moreno liso que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros,además lo tenía sujeto por una horquilla que le daba un toque coqueto y jugueton. También tenía unos brillantes ojos negros,esa chica se encontraba en el equipo que se enfrentaría al de Meil,además de Goenji,Kido y otros tantos. En cuanto al equipo de Kabeyama,tenían a Someoka a Endo y al propio Meil.

-Que gane el mejor- Dijo amistosamente Endo mientras se ponía en la porteria, Meil se puso de mediocentro al igual que Esmeralda y miró desafiante al delantero de fuego,este le devolvió la mirada como deseando que empezase el partido. Y comenzó. Rápidamente Kido pasó el balón atrás donde lo recibió Esmeralda que lo pasó inmediatamente a la banda donde subía Kazemaru. Este recibió el pase y continuó su avance velozmente superando la mitad del campo. Entonces a su paso le salió Someoka pero con un rápido giro se libró de él y continuó corriendo.

-Más suerte la proxima vez- Le dijo al delantero mientras devolvía el esferico a Kido. Entonces Meil le salió al paso

-Ahora me tienes a mi delante- Dijo mientras ambos forcejeaban

-¡Espejismo de balón!- Las copias confundieron al jugador y pudo pasar con el balón y continuó hacia delante,mientras esperaba el momento para pasar al delantero de su equipo.

-No fue tan díficil- Pensó para si mismo cuando recibió una entrada por detrás del propio Meil que le hizo caer al suelo y perder la pelota.

-Tienes que estar más atento- Inició el ataque para su equipo

-Que rápido se ha recuperado,no le he visto llegar- El centrocampista se dispusó a bajar a defender.- ¡Esmeralda que no pase!- La jugadora asintió mientras veía acercarse al chico.

-Intenta pararme- Ambos se encontraron y empezaron a luchar por el balón. La chica evitaba mirarle a la cara por que sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacia. Durante el forcejeo hubo un momento en el que la chica perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra el pecho del otro jugador. Este aguantó la embestida en pie y logró pasar a Someoka antes de caer al suelo y sujetar a la chica para que no se hicierá daño quedando sus caras a escasos centimetros.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo mientras levantaba a la chica,esta se había puesto roja como un tomate,normalmente solía sonrojarse si estaba Meil cerca,pero no tanto como en aquella ocasión.

-Yo...- Dijo sin saber muy bien qué decir,en ese momento pudo escuchar gritar Gol al delantero del equipo,Meil se marchó corriendo a abrazarle junto con otros compañeros mientras la chica se quedaba sola- Sí- Dijo en voz baja para si misma volviendo a su posición. El partido continuó su curso.

El resultado se mantuvo igual durante todo el encuentro con ventaja por un gol para el equipo de Kabeyama y llegó la ultima jugada del partido en la que Goenji se hizo con el balón cerca del área. Meil era quien se encontraba delante suya y si conseguía superarle podría marcar.

-¿A que esperas?-El de ojos marrones enseñó una medio sonrisa que demostraba su desafio al chico que llevaba el balón. Este le miró de igual manera e inició la carrera contra él.

Ambos conrrieron uno contra el otro y al encontrarse ambos golpearon el balón a la vez y este quedó sujeto por ambas piernas. Por unos segundos no hubo movimiento mientras los dos cruzaban las miradas. Entonces el balón salió por los aires cayendo de nuevo entre los dos,iniciando así una dura lucha por la posesión.

-Estos dos ya empiezan de nuevo,son como crios- Comentó Handa mientras veía a ambos disputarse el balón. Ambos trataban de dominar el balón y regatear al otro,pero sus movimientos estaban muy compenetrados. Goenji pusó el cuerpo delante del balón para intentar conservar la posesión,sin embargo Meil giró sobre él encarandole de nuevo y obligandole a girar para no perder el balón.

-¡Maldición!- Pensó el delantero de fuego,ya que algo raro pasaba,normalmente estos duelos solían estar muy igualados,pero hoy el de los ojos marrones parecía ser mucho más rápido que él y si seguían así acabaría perdiendo. Pero no,no podía perder,no quería que el moreno le ganará en este partido. No esta vez,asique estaba dispuesto a todo por superarle. ¡En esto no podría ganarle! Sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo,aunque más claro que el tomado por los ojos de Meil esta mañana y comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido.

-Idiota- Dijo Kido mientras apretaba los dientes con rabia al ver como el otro hacía lo que no debía.

-Pero qué...- Meil se detuvo en seco al ver el brillo rojo en los ojos de su rival y este le pasó por al lado con una velocidad de vertigo,volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad. El delantero se encontraba ahora delante de Endo y se dispusó a tirar saltando al aire mientras daba vueltas sobre si mismo.

-¡Tornado de fuego!

-¡No te dejaré!- En el momento en el que su pierna entró en contacto con el balón provocando las llamas en este,la pierna de Meil que había logrado recuperarse a tiempo hizo lo mismo dando lugar a un nuevo choque entre ambos. Los dos jugadores se miraron mientras comenzaron a caer con el balón entre medias de ambos. El golpe contra el suelo no fue demasiado fuerte,pero el ruido del balón chocando contra la tierra despertó de nuevo el instinto goleador de ambos jugadores que se lanzaron una vez más a por el esferico. Sin embargo el pitido del arbitro que indicaba el final del encuentro sonó antes de que ninguno de ellos se hiciera con el balón. Meil se detuvo pero Goenji continuó la jugada golpeando con rabia la pelota y marcando gol fuera de tiempo. Endo no hizo nada para detener la pelota pero se quedó mirando como esta entraba en la porteria. El delantero de fuego se quedó inmovil mientras el resto de jugadores salían del campo,no lo había conseguido,había sido incapaz de superar a Meil,¿por qué él no era como el moreno? ¿Por qué Meil era quien era?.

-Buen partido- Le dijo el de ojos marrones a su rival,este solo desvió la mirada sin contestarle nada,tras lo cual Meil pasó por su lado y se dirigió al banquillo. El siguiente en pasar por su lado fue Endo,que se le quedó mirando algunos segundos tras lo cual al estar más o menos a su altura le susurró.

-Tú y yo hablaremos luego,sabes lo que has echo y tendrás que responder por ello- El capitán abandonó el campo dejando solo al delantero que golpeó al aire de la rabia y después salió del campo para prepararse para volver.

Mientras aquello ocurría en medio de la calle un grupo de enmascarados esperaban algo,todos ellos estaban cubiertos por una capa de color marrón que les cubría y tapaba la cara.

-¿Estas segura de que vendrán por aqui? Recuerda que ya me has fallado una vez esta mañana y si vuelves a hacerlo te harás responsable de tus errores- Habló el que parecía ser el lider de todos.

-Ya sé que fallé una vez,pero esta vez estoy segura,pasan por aqui de regreso por si acaso se produce algún ataque,todas estas calles estan avandonadas y nadie saldrá herido, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo ella- Habló una de ellos con un tono un poco inseguro,no quería fallar de nuevo.

-Bien entonces preparaos para recibirles como se merecen- Sonrió el lider mientras apretaba los puños.

De vuelta con el grupo ya estaban en marcha para volver al horfanato,Endo se encontraba algo rezagado junto con Goenji con el que se encontraba hablando tal como le había dicho.

-¿Por qué lo has echo,sabes lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera sospechado algo?- Habló duramente el cápitan. El otro chico agachó la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo con rabia.

-Ya vistes lo que hizo,vistes cómo me superó- El de la banda naranja se sorprendió ante las palabras llenas de ira del delantero,este evitaba mirarle a los ojos- Su juego hoy no era como el de siempre,estaba por encima del limite humano,no podía dejarle ganar,no quería que me superará

-Comprendo- Suavizó el tono el guardameta- Pero esa no es razón para poner en peligro la misión,sabes que te tengo mucho aprecio pero en este momento Meil es lo más importante

-¿Y cuándo no lo ha sido?- Dijo con cierta ironía el dorsal 10. Endo estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escuchó a Kido gritarle

-¡Capitán tienes que venir ahora mismo! ¡Son ellos!- El de las lentes trató de para al grupo para que dejará de anvanzar hacia el grupo de enmascarados que se encontraba delante suya.

-¡No es posible!- Dijo el guardameta con un tono entre miedo y odio avanzando hasta ponerse en la cabeza del grupo-¿Qué hacen aquí?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy,bueno me alegro de volver a publicar después de un tiempo largo,en fin puede que todo parezca muy confuso ahora pero en el siguiente capitulo se aclararan algunas cosas y lo entendereis todo. No suelo hacerlo pero aqui van algunas preguntas:

-¿Qué les pareció la historia?

-¿Porqué creen que Goenji tiene envidia de Meil?

-¿Cuál es el misterio por el que los ojos de ambos se pusieron rojos?

-Y la ultima.¿Quienes seran los enmascarados?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2: Batalla en las calles

Bueno aqui estoy con el siguiente capitulo de este fic. Tuvieron suerte,¿por qué? por que como estaba indeciso entre si aceptar o no OC,S lo decidí a suerte lanzando una moneda y salió cara,no, no es broma, si hubiera salido cruz no aceptaría OC,S. Asique al final teneis suerte pero tendreis que esperar un poco. Como no quiero verme con demasiados OC,S,he decidido que solo eligiré los 5 que más me gusten,me gustan especialmente los que tienen una buena historia pero también le doy mucha importancia a las parejas,ya que es un poco tonto tener un OC cuya pareja no aparecerá hasta varios capitulos después. Dentro de algunos capitulos volveré a pedirlos no se preocupen. Disfrutar de este loco capitulo que seguramente os sorprenderá mucho.

**Capitulo 2: Batalla en las calles. El secreto oculto.**

El arquero del Raimon había palidecido al ver a sus viejos conocidos en la calle,un grupo de enmascarados que portaban capas marrones que impedían ver sus caras. Un pequeño viento empezaba a soplar,igual que si indicase que una tormenta se aproximaba,mas los rayos de esta,de seguro causarían más problemas.

-¿Quienes son estos?- Preguntó el de ojos marrones curioso,rompiendo el silencio que hasta ahora se había prolongado. Varios segundos tardó en obtener respuesta,nadie quería hacerse cargo de responder tan complicada pregunta.

-Son un equipo de fútbol- Kido sabía perfectamente que su respuesta no saciaría la curiosidad del chico,pero era mejor las sospechas que esta pudiera levantar a las sospechas que trairía consigo no obtener respuesta

-Entonces vamos a presentarnos- Respondió Meil desconfiado,sentía que era el unico que no sabía qué pasaba y así era. De nuevo varios segundos pasaron antes de ser respondido con una nueva mentira.

-No son como los otros equipos,este es demasiado bueno,no han perdido nunca y no debemos hablar con ellos- El estratega quiso hacer referencía a su situación en la vida real,sin embargo lo unico que hizo fue motivar más al chico que se aventuró en solitario hacia los enmascarados que parecían esperar con impaciencia.

-¡No espera!- Intentó detenerle el capitán pero era tarde ya que el chico se había desprendido ya del grupo.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- Preguntó uno de los enmascarados al ver al grupo con las bicis a escasos metros

-Paciencia,mira uno de ellos viene hacia aqui- Habló la voz que se encontraba al lado señalando a Meil,este se acercó sin conocer los peligros que eso desentrañaba. El lider de ellos le recibió con una sonrisa

-Vaya vaya,mira a quién tenemos aqui,si no es ni más ni menos que el famoso Meil- El tono más que de burla era de admiración pero para el chico poca diferencia había.

-¿Quiénes sois,cómo conoceis mi nombre?- El chico estaba algo molestó,era raro que sin jamás haber cruzado palabras ellos supieran de él y por sus pintas no eran precisamente el tipo de personas que esperarías que te reconocieran.

-Tienes buen caracter,no tardaremos en conocernos como es debido,de momento quedate con mi nombre Hiroto Kiyama,lider del clan Onikuma- Hizo una reverencia en la que el chico pudó ver algo raro en la parte derecha de su cara,pero no tuvo tiempo de examinarlo,ya que en menos de 10 segundos una gran cantidad de bicis le cortaron la comunicación con el otro grupo,empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado pero no dijo nada.

-¡¿Qué demonios haceis aquí?! Tenemos un trato que debeis cumplir- Habló furioso el capitán del Raimon,parecía más nervioso de lo habitual,mucho estaba en juego en ese momento.

-Yo también me alegro de verte amigo- Hizo una pausa mientras chasqueaba los dedos,todos los miembros se quitaron la capa,dejando ver que se trataban de chicos de su edad. Meil se encontraba ahora junto a Esmeralda,la chica trataba de evitar que viera nada poniendo la bici delante,pero el chico se apartó para ver mejor a los otros. Todos ellos presentaban en la parte derecha de la cara una extraña marca como si se tratará de un par de rayos y unas cuantas estrellas,la sensación de mareo se duplicó justo en el instante en el que vio la marca.

-Es justamente por eso que hemos venido,tenemos un trato y por dicho trato él tiene derecho a saber de nosotros,aunque parecía no saber nada ni de vosotros mismos...- Cada palabra que decía Hiroto era como una punzada para Endo que se veía completamente abrumado por la situación,por una parte tenía ordenes de que Meil no supiera nada,pero por otra era imposible esconderse de algo así.

-Claro que no sabe nada,le hemos ocultado todo perfectamente y tú no vas a ser el que rompa el secreto- Le miró a los ojos directamente con una mirada llena de odio,el otro lider solamente rió alegremente. Pero mientras discutían por el joven,Meil se encontraba ahora con una gran sensación de mareo,parecía que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se estuviera desvaneciendo. Con gran esfuerzo bajó de la bici mientras Kido se dio cuenta de su lamentosa situación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó mientras más y más confuso se volvía todo,no parecía ser consciente de lo que pasaba y escasamente podía escuchar las voces a su alrededor,a pesar de los gritos que ambos cápitanes estaban dando en su rigurosa discusión. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos mientras se desplomaba sobre el duro asfalto de la calle. Por suerte el estratega estuvo atento y logró pillarle antes de que callerá contra el suelo. No estaba inscociente,pero era como si no estuviera allí y en parte no lo estaba.

El chico se encontraba ahora visualizando una extraña imagen,se encontraba tumbado en una especie de camilla,a su alredor había algunos instrumentos de médico que jamás había visto. En frente suya en aquella extraña habitación había una pecera con algunos peces bastante raros en ese país. Se dispusó a levantarse cuando la imagen de nuevo empezó a desvanecerse,todo a su alredor empezó a dar vueltas y acabó despertando sobresaltado,soltandose de los brazos de Kido que no paraba de moverle a los lados para ver si volvía en sí. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar,solo que aquel sitio le resultaba familiar.

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó Kabeyama bastante nervioso y preocupado por el chico,este dudó unos segundos entre si contarle o no lo que había visualizado,pero finalmente solo asintió dando a entender que no había sido nada.

-¿No?¿Te atreves a negarnos lo que nos corresponde por el trato?- Hiroto estaba ahora también bastante furioso con el otro cápitan.

-Sé que negartelo es declarar la guerra entre nosotros,pero si tiene que ser así,que así sea,no tienes ninguna posibilidad de hacerte con él tú solo- Habló duramente el portero,el otro chico solo sonrió mientras el resto imitaba al lider.

-No,yo solo no,pero si con la ayuda de una de los vuestros- Señaló a Esmeralda,la chica sonrió mientras los que estaban a su alrededor se apartaban,incluyendo al confuso Meil que no tenía remota idea de lo que pasaba.

-Sí,jamás estuve de parte vuestra,nunca tuve intención de ayudaros- De repente en su cara apareció la misma marca que tenían los otros miembros de su clan y su ropa pasó a ser la misma capa que llevaban los otros.

-¡Traidora!- Dijo Endo enormemente dolido, la chica solo sonrió inmovil.

-¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó al que parecía ser su lider,Hiroto,este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Hazte con el heredero!- Dijo llanamente y la chica asintió antes de cambiar completamente,su cuerpo empezó a transformase. Sus brazos y piernas crecieron,su nariz empezó a cambiar en forma de hocico,sus orejas se volvieron alargadas y puntiagudas,al igual que sus colmilllos,mientras que una gran cantidad de pelo le creció por todo el cuerpo. Convirtiendose en un chacal de alrededor de 1,80 con el pelaje completamente blanco.

-¡Es una rastreadora,rápido todo el mundo al final de la calle,que no se hagan con Meil!- Gritó por encima de todos Endo,produciendose una gran marea de bicis que iban de un lado para otro,Meil permanecía inmovil,en medio de todo,mientras gente iba y venía por todos lados,le daba igual,aquello sencillamente no podía ser real. Nadie podía transformarse en un chacal de la nada,le daba igual todo,tenía que ser un sueño o una pesadilla.

-Me pregunto cuál será su don- Habló sonrientemente el lider de los Onikuma,la chica que al parecer le había oido puso la mano en el suelo. Se concentró un par de segundos y de debajo de este salieron unos cuantos chacales,algo más pequeños que ella pero de color marrón.

-¡A por ellos!- Ordenó aún en su forma chacal a las extrañas criaturas que se lanzaron a por los miembros del equipo de fútbol. Uno se dirigió directo a por Meil,el chico se encontraba todavia inmovil incapaz de moverse por el shock de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La criatura aumentó el ritmo mientras se acercaba al moreno,el chico empezó a sentir miedo pero era incapaz de moverse, sencillamente sus músculos no respondían a sus ordenes,solo clavó la vista en los ojos negros llenos de ira de la criatura que se abalanzaba sobre él con un colosal salto.

-¡No!- Kido golpeó al chico tirandole al suelo,haciendo que esquivase la embestida del chacal marrón mientras lagrimas de puro miedo empezaban a resvalar por su cara. El golpe contra el suelo pareció despertar a Meil de nuevo del trance en el que el miedo le tenía sumido,se pusó en pie y miró hacia donde había saltado la criatura,esta se encontraba forcejeando con el estratega de su equipo.

-¡Corre!- Fue lo unico que escuchó por parte de Kido antes de que un nuevo chacal centrará su atención en él. Esta vez el miedo no iba a ser suficiente,no iba a poder con él,se giró dandole la espalda a su enemigo mientras su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo alarmante,podía sentir sus latidos,los gritos de la gente que corría a su al rededor,los pasos de la criatura lanzandose detrás de él,el sonido de su gruñido mientras intentaba alcanzarle. Las risas de los del clan Onikuma disfrutando de lo que Esmeralda estaba haciendo,pero por encima de todo aquello podía escuchar una voz que le decía que todo aquello no podía ser real,no debía serlo,era imposible algo así,aunque en el fondo y extrañamente,sentía como algo disfrutaba de todo aquello,esperando el momento justo para intervenir,como si llevará tiempo esperando esto.

-Vaya asique su don es crear otros chacales- Dijo uno de los encapuchados de pelo rojo y con puntas a su compañero,este sonrió

-Pero parece que las copias son algo más debiles que la original- Comentó el otro chico de color de pelo albino,después de aquellas palabras,ambos se miraron mientras unas extrañas carcajadas escaparon por sus bocas. Por su parte Meil no se encontraba para risas,el chacal era mucho más rápido que él,en cuestión de segundos le alcanzaría. Desesperado se acercó a una de las puertas de las casas que estaban a su al rededor e intentó entrar,para su sorpresa estaba abierta y una vez dentro cerró la puerta mientras la criatura chocaba bruscamente contra esta,destrozandola y tirando al chico al suelo a la vez que cachos de madera volaban por encima de su cabeza. De nuevo el panico se apoderó de él,más cuando otra criatura atravesó la ventana de en frente suya,eclipsando el sol que por esta entraba y golpeando en su camino una mesa que salió disparada contra Meil. En menos de un segundo y con unos reflejos inhumanos saltó la mesa que chocó bruscamente contra la pared mientras dudaba de cómo lo había echo. Por la velocidad que llevaba de seguro le hubiera roto algún hueso si hubiera logrado tocarle. Ahora el chico se encontraba rodeado por dos de aquellos seres que le enseñaban los comillos mientras le hacían retroceder lentamente,aquello no podía ser real. No existían chacales como esos,no podían estar a punto de matarle. Retrocedía muy lentamente evitando hacer ni un solo movimiento brusco para que los dos animales no se lanzaran a por él,pero en su camino hacia atrás pisó uno de los pocos trozos que quedaban de la puerta haciendo que se resbalará y provocando que ambas criaturas saltaran a por él.

Pero extraordinariamente no recibió ni un solo mordisco,su cuerpo se movió por si solo mientras un extraño brillo rojo inundaba sus ojos,saltó al encuentró de las bestias,logró esquivar la dentellada lanzada por la criatura que había roto la puerta mientras que de un zurdado golpeaba por debajo de la mandivula al otro chacal,seguramente partiendosela por la fuerza del golpe. El animal soltó un gemido mientras los tres caían al suelo,el chico volvió a ser consciente de lo que hacia,no sabía cómo lo había echo pero lo había echo. Había golpeado a uno de esos chacales. Por un instante le pareció que nada podía ser más raro en ese día pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo ya que las dos criaturas saltaron a por él de nuevo.

Mientras fuera la gran mayoria de los del equipo habían logrado llegar hasta el final de la calle

-¿Dónde esta Meil?- Preguntó Hiroto al parecer a Esmeralda que aún se mantenía en su forma de chacal y no paraba de enviar una y otra copia a los pocos jugadores que se atrevían a hacerla cara.

-Parece agotada- Comentó la otra chica del grupo mientras veía como su compañera mandaba a más y más chacales

-¡Capitán debemos irnos!- Le decía Kido al otro chico que no paraba de buscar por todos lados mientras evitaba ser visto por los chacales.

-¡No! ¡Muchas vidas dependen de ese chico y no vamos a irnos sin él!- Endo miró a la cara del estratega,sus ojos no refrejaban otra cosa que rabia y desesperación,pero ambos sabían que no podrían hacer nada. De repente por la ventana de una de las casas salieron volando dos chacales de los que había creado Esmeralda,estos al tocar el suelo desaparecieron,ya que al ser derrotados no permanecían más tiempo en este mundo. Tras ellos apareció Meil,que todavia conserbaba el brillo rojo en los ojos aunque este le acabó desapareciendo inmediatamente.

-¡Es él atrapale!- Gritó Hiroto a Esmeralda que de nuevo envió a otro de esos xtraños seres. Meil aún recordaba lo que había escuchado antes a Endo,tenía que llegar al final de la calle y comenzó a correr en esa dirección. Parecía que lo iba a conseguir,a pesar de haber escuchado al lider de los Onikuma decir que fueran a por él,ningún chacal se interponía en su camino. Sin embargo para su sorpresa uno de ellos apareció de la nada saltando sobre él desde un lateral haciendole atravesar el cristal de otra casa. Meil se vio entonces de nuevo en una peligrosa situación,se encontraba en el suelo e intentaba agarrar el cuello de la otra criatura que se encontraba encima suya y trataba de morderle. Tenía algunos cortes en los brazos debido a los cristales que le habían herido cuando atravesaron la ventana. No sabía muy bien qué hacer,estaba claro que pocas posibilidades tenía de vencerle,pero de nuevo sus ojos se pusieron de tonalidad rojiza mientras saltaba levantando a la criatura y golpeandola contra la lampara del techo. En ese momento Meil ya no sabía qué pensar,las personas normales no podían saltar esas alturas,ni moverse tan rápido,claro que tampoco luchaban con chacales gigantes. Actuando rápidamente y antes de que el chacal volvierá a por él le golpeó con una potente patada haciendole chocar contra la pared,para después desaparecer. Era la segunda vez que conseguía vencer a seres de esos,todo aquello era muy raro pero ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo,ahora su principal objetivo era llegar al final de la calle. Salió por la puerta cuando otro chacal se lanzó a por él. A diferencia del de antes este era blanco y se trataba de la propia Esmeralda.

-Debo capturarte- Le dijo la chica mientras ambos forcejeaban,Esmeralda parecía tener más fuerza que el propio Meil y este empezaba a cederle terreno mientras los colmillos del chacal blanco casi rozaban su fragil cuello. Sus ojos tenían el mismo tono rojo que antes pero no era suficiente para vencer al original. No podría vencerle con esta fuerza. Una vez más el miedo volvió a su cuerpo,esa extraña sensación que había sentido muy recientemente volvía a correr por sus venas. Pero esta vez parecía que no podría acabar con ella. ¿Por qué,porqué sentía miedo de aquel ser que hasta hace unos minutos era su compañera? ¿Por qué?...¡¿Por qué tenía que ser así?! De repente el brillo en sus ojos se volvió más intenso mientras estos parecían volverse llamas. Una gran fuerza repentina recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que el chico consiguierá levantar al chacal blanco y que pudiera lanzarlo contra el tejado de la casa que tenían delante. La criatura soltó un gemido de dolor mientras chocaba contra las tejas que conformaban el tejado,atravesandolo. El chico permanecía ahora inmovil con la mirada de color rojo que había adquirido,Hiroto miró al chico mientras sonreía.

-Asique este es el poder de Meil Mo,no esta mal- Comenzó a andar hacia el joven que parecía esperar su encuentro. Pero antes de eso una sombra pasó veloz agarrando de la mano al chico y tirando de él hacia una de las calles que salían lateral.

-¡Endo maldito,atraparles!- Gritó furioso mientras el capitán y Meil comenzaban su huida através de los callejones.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo Kido que les esperaba en la calle lateral al desvio que habían cojido.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?- Dijo Meil al que todo le parecía como si estuviese soñando mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

-Larga historia ahora debemos salir de aquí- El arquero tiraba de la mano del chico fuertemente mientras seguía a Kido por aquellos estrechos caminos. Un gruñido pudo escucharse mientras desde los tejados algunos chacales más se asomaron persiguiendo a los tres.

-¡Mierda!- Comentó el estratega mientras veía a las criaturas acercarse a ellos.

-¡Kido no te detengas!- La voz de su capitán hizo asentir al estratega que continuó guiandoles a toda velocidad. Uno de los chacales se lanzó desde los tejados a por ellos pero con un salto tanto Endo como Meil le esquivaron haciendo que chocará contra un coche allí aparcado. De nuevo otro se lanzó a por ellos pero con un rápido puñetazo Endo le lanzó contra un cubo de la basura. Meil estaba sorprendido y enormemente confuso,asique no era el unico que sabía hacer esas cosas pero... ¿Porqué ellos sabían hacerlas?. No es que pudiese centrarse mucho en sus pensamientos,los continuos tirones del guardameta y el ritmo que llevaban apenas le dejaba tiempo para centrarse en algo. De nuevo tuvieron un cambio brusco de sentido,pero esta vez consiguieron salir de aquellos infernales callejones. Al otro lado se encontraba el resto de los del equipo. Los chacales que les seguían se detuvieron en seco. Era inútil atacarles en ese momento asique se dieron la vuelta. Por fin todo había terminado,ahora tendrían que darle muchas explicaciones al chico.

-¡Esta bici no esta mal!- Dijo el enmascarado de pelo rojo mientras la montaba,a su lado sobre otra bici se encontraba el otro chico albino

-Sí esos tontos han echo mal en dejarlas aquí tiradas en su huida- Ambos rieron

-Lo siento no pude capturarle- Se lamentó Esmeralda mientras volvía a su forma humana y se arrodillaba frente a Hiroto

-No importa- sonrió mientras el viento agitaba su capa y el sol hacia relucir la estraña marca de su cara- El juego acaba de comenzar...

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Bueno y hasta aquí este capitulo. Sí lo sé es muy raro y no no estoy loco XD pero la historia es así bueno en el siguiente ya si que sí se explica todo pero ahora algunas preguntas que me interesa saber qué opinan.

-¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Se esperaban este giro de la trama?

-¿Tienen ya alguna idea de por qué los ojos de Meil se pusieron rojos?

-¿Hubieran preferido que en este capitulo Goenji hubiera tenido algo más de protagonismo?

-¿Qué creen que pasaran ahora?¿Por qué Esmeralda traicionó a todos?

-Y las ultimas ¿Esperan la conti? ¿Participaran en la historia?

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y gracias por leerlo!


End file.
